Life is but a Mystery
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Hatsuharu Sohma is struggling to give up the girl he had been in love with for so long (Rin Sohma) and move on. Meanwhile a girl by the name of Mai Sohma a member of the zodiac crosses paths with the ox and they both might come to find a connection that wasn't there before. HatsuharuxOC other Parings to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been struck with yet another idea for a Haru fanfic so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Chapter One: One Step at a Time**

Hatsuharu glanced down at his rings as the Moon glinted off them blinding any passerbys. Meanwhile on the inside Haru was struggling trying to keep himself under control. He tried time and time again to win Rins heart back over but she still gave him the same tired answer over and over. "I'm tired of you." He still didn't understand, things were going great until Rin ended up hospitalized. So many questions swarming around in Haru's head. Blood rushing in his ears all he could think about was Rin, Rin, Rin.

Footsteps softly approached him. "Sir are you okay?" Hatsuharu looked up to see a beautiful girl that looked to be about his age. She had intriguing green eyes, auburn hair that was a couple inches past her shoulders falling in ringlets. She appeared sweet and tough as she was covered in lace, chains, and a choker with crescent moon pendant that hung from it.

"..." Haru looked back down at his rings without answering the girl. She sighed wondering why this man appeared so sad. Or is he a man, he could very well be the same age.

"I'm fine." Haru finally muttered a reply and stood up and started to head off into the woods. His sense of direction would be rendered even more useless now than ever. There was no telling where he would find himself since his thoughts were muddled. The girl stood there staring after his retreating form curiously.

Her name? Well her name was Mai Sohma. Who was that boy she wondered with the bicolored hair. He looked like someone out of a rave or something. Mai shrugged and decided to turn on her heels and complete the task she had been given before she had left. The Pharmacy.

Hatsuharu continued his trek through the woods and almost wished he had asked the strange girl for directions before leaving like that. Fortunately for him he managed to find Shigures before it got too late. He saw that the lights were still on so he knocked only to come face to face with Shigure himself.

"Well Hatsuharu, to what do I owe the visit? You're not black or anything are you?" Haru shook his head no and Shigure slapped on his goofy grin once again. Haru walked around Shigure and saw that Yuki and Tohru were on the couch watching Mogi and Kyo was fumigating about something in the corner. When the door closed they all looked up just noticing Haru was even there.

"Oh Hatsuharu, this is a suprise! I didn't know you were coming. Do you want something to eat or something to drink or-"

Haru held his hand up to stop her, "Don't worry about it. I just came here because I needed to rest from my wandering in the woods."

"You mean to say ya got lost." Kyo snorted and Hatsuharu glared in his direction. He really hated when people treated him like an idiot. At least he wasn't black, or at least not yet.

"You can stay here for the night Haru. I'll call Hatori and let him know where you are." Shigure began to giggle like a schoolgirl when he mentioned Hatori. He walked off into the hallway his kimono dragging behind him.

Let's just say after you see what Mai is about to do, you'll come to find she's not a role model. The farthest thing from it. She quickened her pace and rushed into the pharmacy that was nearby. She darted behind a magazine rack and took out the camera that had a view of the front desk and the entrance out with a laser pointer.

She ran up to the counter to see a stocky boy in his early 20's with an oily acne covered face.

"Are you here to pick up a prescription?"

"Yeah- put the cough syrup and the sleeping pills in the bag. In fact give me your money too." She motioned for him to hand it over.

"Aww a little girl is trying to rob a store. For what- a lollipop? Very cute." He turned back around to resume shelving the medication when he heard a gun cock behind him.

Slowly turning back around he glanced down at Mai. He backed against the shelf managing to knock over several bottles spilling the contents across the floor.

"Now put it in the bag and be quick about it?" The pharmacist nodded and as he began to get the cash out he hit a red button under the counter.

Mai looked around making sure the coast was clear before snatching the bag from his clutches. She made a run for the door when she saw flashing lights. Damn cops. She spun around to head out the exit but found it was locked. So she kicked in the glass and ran out into a dark alley slumping against the brick wall. Mai was still trying to catch her breath and she made sure no one was nearby before running home. Her life depended on it.

She climbed in the window of her bedroom seeing how her foster parents hadn't known she had left to begin with. She shoved the bag of drugs and cash into her nightstand drawer and collapsed on her bed. It has been a hell of a night. But she had to do this...For him.

The next morning Mai was still feeling groggy and was recovering from last nights midnight raid. She slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. After about fifteen minutes she finally got out of her warm haven that was her bed and showered, brushed her hair, and changed into her school uniform.

Mai shoved her bag from the pharmacy into her bag and ran downstairs and sat down at the breakfast table. Her foster parents were immensely strict especially when it came to order as they are both military veterans.

A/N My parents and actually a majority of my family is come to think of it.

Takumoto was shoving food up his nose once again but no one bothered to scold him. In fact everyone else looked downtrodden for some reason.

Mai's 'Mother' reached over and grabbed her 'Fathers' hand as if bracing each other for what Mai's reaction would be.

"Mai...We- You know how you're a Sohma and your parents gave you up because of your Zodiac form. Her Zodiac form was embarrassing to her to be quite honest. I mean sure a fox is supposed to be this great hunter and all, bug it didn't change matters.

Mai nodded wondering where this was going. "Well the head Akito Sohma has made living arrangements for you to live with your cousins Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma."

"What? The hell-"

"Language Mai." Her foster dad berated and Mai just rolled her eyes. Really? That's the least of his worries after what they just told her.

"-See ya." And with that Mai slung her bag over her shoulder and left for school making sure to slam the door on her way out.

When Mai arrived she angrily spun the knob on her locker and missed the second number in her combination. She tried again to no avail. "Ugh!" She yelled punching the damn locker door managing to leave an imprint from where her fist had been.

"Having trouble?" Haruhi asked shaking her head. She could tell by how she punched her locker that her best friend was in her usual happy mood. Mai sighed and leaned back against her locker, "you have no idea how fucking pissed off I am right now."

"So just like normal. Are you still helping Ryu? Y'know...Dealing drugs," Haruhi dropped her voice on the last part and Mai nodded. Haruhi frowned, she was worried that one day Mai would get hurt and that it would be all her fault. She wouldn't be able to live with herself it that we're to happen.

To get off the topic Haruhi nudged Mai with her elbow bubbling with excitement, "So you gonna ask the Prince Yuki to the writer formal?"

Mai scoffed, "I'm not about to spend a day dress shopping, getting my hair and nails done and going shoe shopping to break my neck for one night when we're in a hot gym. And you know how packed its gonna be and how bad it would be if I transformed. You're not even supposed to know. You're stormed to secrecy. Plus even if I were to ask someone...Purple head is just not my type, end of story."

Haruhi slowly processed this information before waggling her eyebrows, "Then what exactly is your type?" Before she could answer Ryu sauntered up to Mai and told Haruhi to beat it. Haruhi gave a final glance to Mai before running off.

"You got what I asked?" Ryu looked around making sure no one was watching before they made their little exchange. Drugs for cash. "You are one step closer." And with that Ryu was gone.

Mai finally managed to pry open her locker door and stuff the bag of cash inside and she slammed it shut. Why wouldn't Ryu hold up his end of the deal? She did everything he asked what more could he ask for. Mai had done all this in order for Ryu to not harm her boyfriend Katsumi. She still didn't remember how she ended up working for Ryu in the first place but she hated it. She had been ever since she was a second year in middle school.

Mai picked up her bag and dragged herself off to class not caring if she was late or not. When she was almost at the classroom door she decided to hell with it and went up to the roof instead. It would be a lot better for it would give her time to think. When she opened the heavy metal door she had no idea of what or in this case who was on the other side. It was the same black and white haired boy from the day before. Mai hesitantly walked over and sat down next to him and only then did he look at her.

"...You're the girl from yesterday?" Mai nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest resting her chin on her knees. Haru continued to stare up at the sky and this went on for about ten minutes before Haru spoke again. "I apologize if I came off rude yesterday...I was just in a bad mood." Mai nodded understandingly.

"So, you cut class often?" Mai laughed lightly trying to make conversation and Haru sighed. "Well now more often than before but I've had my share of times. Good place to get away from it all and to clear your head."

"Gosh you sound like my therapist." Mai 's laughter ringing like bells causing Haru to glance at her out of the corner of his eye curiously. "What would you need a therapist for." Hatsuharu asked boredly and Mai rolled her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time. "My parents- pardon. My _foster_ parents assume that I'm broken and need fixing since I never really talk back home. And when I do that I'm saying 'un-ladylike things'"

"Well so far from what I've seen you are complex." Mai grinned at that. They hardly knew eachother and yet he already had her personality down. "I don't think I quite caught your name cow boy." Haru sweatdropped. "Why do you say cow boy?" Mai shrugged and leaned back against the wall behind them. "First thing that popped into my head. Cause' of your hair I guess."

"Oh. I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." Now it was Mai's turn to be suprised. "Sohma? I'm Mai Sohma."

**I'm ending the chapter here. Let me know what I should change. Don't worry this chapter was just to introduce some of the OC's that will appear now and then. The rest of the story will focus on the Sohmas. Hope you liked and check out my other Haru fanfics as well. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Irreplaceable

**Chapter Two: Irreplaceable**

**Thank you to the people that reviewed. I wasn't sure if this story would be good or not. Believe it or not I had wrote it at four in the morning haha.**

**Sparklefaith: Yup :) Cow boy just fits ;)**

**Guest: Glad you like it and I hope you think this chapter is just as good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket sadly**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Irreplaceable**

Hatsuharu and Mai both stared at each other in amazement. How often do you meet another family member that you e never heard of until now that you keep bumping into them? Very minimal.

"Oh." That's all Haru said. I mean what else could he say? "_Oh so you're a Sohma hmm? Are you a distant relative or a close cousin? Judging by your looks you're probably of the Junishi as well. That's good because I'm also the Ox." "Oh no way I'm the fox!" "No way!" "Way!" And the two link arms running off into the sunset together._ Yeah like that'll happen.

"So how come I've never heard of you?" Haru asked now completely facing her.  
Mai just shrugged once again. "I really don't associate with any Sohma since I live elsewhere. Wait actually today I have to move into some guys house. Starts with an S. Ugh it's gonna drive me crazy till I figure out the name. Now what was it-"  
"-Shigure." Haru supplied and Mai snapped her fingers. "Yeah him. Apparently Akito says I have to live there."

Haru looked down shaking with anger. Akito. Wasn't he the one that started all this shit between Rin and him. Akito pushed Rin out of the two story window killing their relationship.

"You okay?" Mai reached out to comfort him but Haru- correction. Black Haru gripped her wrist crushing it causing her to wince in pain.

"Are you okay? Are you okay? Is that all you know how to say. And just for the record I'm not fucking okay!" Black Haru growled. I mean why the hell couldn't this bitch just leave him alone. Misery loves company his ass.

Tears began to form in her eyes the tighter his grip became, "Haru you're hurting me."

"That's obviously the point." Haru let go of her wrist and picked her up slamming her into the wall causing her to hit her head. Haru still holding the collar of her shirt spoke venemously, "How dare you walk around without a care in the world while Rin is incapacitated and broken? You don't deserve to even breathe the same air she does you worthless filth." And with that Black Haru stormed off. The normal tough Mai that no one could ever touch broke down and cried.

She remembered being only five years old with her parents constantly abusing her treating her like a dog. Making her sleep outside even in the pouring rain, starving her, burning her, making her do all the chores, she was isolated from everyone and everything, and every night her parents made her recite how useless pathetic and worthless she truly was. Her Dad called her worse things than what her Mother did. One day they had enough of Mai and threw her out on the street. She was constantly scrambling for food, sleeping under bridges and behind alleys, going door to door waiting for her prayers to be answered. And just when she had given up hope Ryu supplied her food and water if she would do as he requested. Finally a police officer found her and asked her where her parents were and where she lived.

"I have no parents." Was the sad reply and so a social worker stopped by and searched until she found a foster home for Mai and they took her in with open arms. That's how she came to be the rough around the edges chick she was today. She knew how to fight hence the battle scars, she's gone through hardship, and she still manages to survive.

The final bell rang signaling the end of school. Mai hurriedly dried her tears and swooped off the roof landing in the bushes. Of course she had several scrapes, bumps and bruises. And since it was a second story building she broke her ankle but she didn't care. She deserved the pain, or so she thought. Mai continued to limp until she ended up in an unfamiliar forest. Where was Shigures house? Should she just swallow her pride and ask for directions? Nah that was for sissies. She continued to limp until she collapsed in exhaustion and before she could help it her eyes slowly drifted closed.

When she came to she was surrounded by a brunette, a silver haired boy she recognized as the prince, a blonde, an orange haired guy, a black haired man, and...Hatsuharu. Mai shot up only to hiss in pain. She must have fallen harder than she thought.

"Please Mai you must rest." The brunette reminded her determinedly.

"And just who are you people? And how do you know my name?" Mai looked from person to person with growing suscpicion.

"Oh I'm Tohru Honda and I live here with the Sohmas Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki." Tohru plastered a big smile on her face and Mai nodded in understanding. Haru must have told them her name.

"We called the family doctor Hatori to come look things over. So Akito said you need to stay here huh? I wonder what he's up to this time around," Shigure said with a faraway look in his eyes. If you ask Mai he came off as quite creepy.

"Thanks but I'm fine...Really." Mai pulled the covers back and saw that her ankle was wrapped in an ace wrap bandage courtesy of this Tohru girl.

"I think your ankle says different." Haru retorted picking at the black nail polish on his thumb nail.

Mai twitched, "Why are you talking to me? I thought I was filth?" Haru looked up in puzzlement. "Can I speak to Mai...Alone." Everyone else left murmuring in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what you said! And just for the record I'm not filth!...I'm not." Mai's voice dropped to a whisper and a tear escaped her eye which she quickly wiped away.

"Oh I might not have remembered because I was probably black. I wonder what provoked me..."

"Thats easy. The same person to blame for everything wrong with the world, me." Mai turned away to face the wall but Haru decided she needed to be comforted. Mai may have sounded mature, tough, and like she could handle herself. But right now she looked like a frail child that had been scarred far too many times. Mai shoved Haru off her and he tried once again. Eventually after another try she gave in and hugged him back.

**Y'know that I think about it all my stories are sad until the end. Well...More dramatic I guess! I hope you liked and who knows, what'll happen. Mai still has a boyfriend at least so she thinks. Find out what happens next chapter. Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Damage Control

**It's weird to say but I really like where this storyline is going. If you have read Eyes of A Wolf it's kinda similar but different in its own right. I try to diffrentiate my stories as best I can.**

**Sparklefaith: Oh haha that's cool. :D**

**NEON: Thank you! I'm glad you have read and enjoyed my others as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Damage Control**

Before they realized it they sat like this for half an hour and it would have gone on longer if they hadnt been interrupted by a feminine giggle that emitted from Shigure.

"Oh don't stop you two are just so cute together. Hatori come look, Haru found a new sex buddy!"

How many times did he have to hit his head to come up with such a name as sex buddy?

Haru and Mai immediately pulled away. Haru still didn't show emotion but he did allow a low growl to escape in Shigures direction warning him to quit while he's ahead. Mai on the other hand turned pale. Shigure ran off crying out for Ayame and his laughter could be heard throughout the house.

Haru chuckled to himself wondering how his first love was taking it. He wondered what threat Yuki decided on this time. Hatori crossed over and introduced himself to Mai before rummaging through his black doctor bag.

"Do you have all your stuff together?"

"We'll Hatori I was hoping I would be able to stay a couple of nights." Haru looked up with the same emotionless face. Mai wondered if he ever showed emotion other than anger or his neutral one.

"Don't you have your own place I could drop you off at?" Hatori fished out his stethoscope and stuck the plugs in his ears and Haru responded, "We have school tomorrow so it would be easier to stay here to avoid getting lost. Besides my parents are out of town for two months on their 'second honeymoon' as they put it."

Hatori shook his head, "I'm often tempted to just buy you a GPS." Hatori examined all of Tohrus first aid handy work and made a few minor adjustments. He checked for a concussion, ligament tears, and any lacerations he might have missed.

"Make sure to keep your left foot elevated above your heart, drink plenty of fluids and eat three meals a day. You're slightly malnourished, any questions?" Mai shook her head managing to catch the doctors orders. There was something comforting she found in this cousin of hers. She had also felt a sense of familiarity and warmth at the same time tension and a cold heart.

Hatori got up and Haru followed him out into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"Can I stay here a few days outside of school to take care of her?" Hatori eyed him suspiciously out of the good eye not covered by a tuft of hair.

"Why the sudden interest? I hope you're not using her to get over Rin. Because you feel like your conscience won't be clear until you help this girl to compensate for what little you could do for Rin."

Hatsuharu glared at the dragon. What makes him think he can just speak that way? Who died and made him the king of judgement?

And with that Hatori went down stairs taking steps two at a time and told Ayame to come and because of his great admiration for Harori he followed. Haru went downstairs himself to get Mai a glass of milk and a plate of cookies that Tohru had baked. He saw Yuki and Kyo duking it out and Yuki was angrier now more so than usual because of his flamboyant brothers surprise visit. Tohru was trying to make peace and Shigure was there with a bowl of popcorn putting his money on Yuki winning the fight in under ten seconds.

Haru climbed the stairs and opened the door to see Mai looking out the window with longing at the setting sun.

"I brought you milk and cookies." Haru grunted. "I'm lactose intolerant and I despise oatmeal cookies." In order to cover up her embarassment from What Shigure referred to them as, she resorted to the next best thing. Being difficult.

Haru sat the tray down on the nightstand twitching. "I was trying to be nice." Haru explained through clenched teeth and Mai rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well maybe I'm allergic to cookies too. Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Oh is that a request. I could always choke you to sleep." Haru growled yet he was still white for the time being.

"Aww you're not gonna sing me a lullaby too?" Mai slumped against the pillows and the both stared death glares at eachother.

They continued this for what seemed like ages to them but in reality was only five minutes before Yuki stepped in between them.

"Mai you have a visitor." Yuki stepped aside and Katsumi stepped out from behind the prince.

"Katsumi!" Mai squealed her eyes shining with tears of joy to see him unharmed. The deal with Ryu was that he'd take care of her as long as she did what he asked. And since she find foster care she no longer required his services, but he required hers. So he blackmailed her with what was most important to her. Katsumi.

"Who is this?" Haru asked curiously and strangely enraged. This guy wasn't bad looking, far from it. Did Haru feel a sliver of jealousy that this guy knew Mai and that this guy could bring that cute smile to her face. Why was he thinking things like this, wasn't Mai his newfound archenemy or something?

"My boyfriend." That did it. It was just enough to unleash Black Haru still clueless about his budding feelings for Mai Sohma.

**Oh Mai and Haru. As you can see Mai has a lot in common with his black side. Please let me know what you thought in a review. Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Reckless Propostitions

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I've been preparing since winter break is almost over and we go back to school tomorrow. Anyways...**

**Sparklefaith: Hes that way because he's really confused about what he feels for Mai and Rin. It is all simply frustration and jealousy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Reckless Propositions**

Black Haru began to roll his sleeves up only a couple of seconds away from breaking pretty boys face before Katsumi leaned over to kiss Mai. What he couldn't understand was why this whole ordeal continued to make his blood boil. He Also felt unmistakeable guilt for Rin. But she was fed up with him wasn't she?

Katsumi sat on the edge of her bed desperately wishing to hug his girlfriend, but for some unknown reason she would keep her distance. He loved Mai and all but he hated feeling like the only highschool male- a third years no less- that hadn't scored.

"So how are things on the home front?" Katsumi asked and this statement alone seemed laughable.

"Where to begin? My foster parents practically disowned me only to follow orders of my family's head. How asinine can you get?" Mai rolled her eyes and Katsumi shook his head. She looked so hot when she was pissed off.

Black Haru remained silent but still kept a watchful eye on the two.

"Hey babe I gotta go since my old man will probably kill me if I don't head out now. Oh and don't ask how I found you, that's classified." Mai laughed once again a goofy smile painted on her face.

"You're so dumb." "That's why you love me." And after a final kiss Katsumi rushed off. Black Haru finally was put at ease and let the dominant white Haru regain control.

"So...How long have you two been together?" Haru inquired a bit too curiously for Mai's taste anyway.

"What do you care?"

"Humor me." Haru shot back just the same and Mai sighed before explains.

"Since I was a second year in middle school. I remember him being just as corny as he is now. His overdone pickup lines. But I fell in love with the geek regardless and he's been my weakness ever since. But I'm not really one for back stories. Now I've heard several things about your little girlfriend, what about that?" Haru began to tremble and he took a couple of minutes to compose himself before forcing out an answer, "She's no longer my girlfriend. That's the most im telling you."

Mai sighed and laid the pillows down so that she'd lie down flat and put the ice pack back on her broken left ankle before requesting Hatsuharu turn the lights out.

"What you're not going to apologize?" Haru tapped his foot expectantly and Mai gave him his answer. "No." For some reason this made Haru just as angry as before and he left before he really got his hands in her. Then they'd both be sorry.

When Mai finally managed to fall asleep she began tossing and turning as a horrendous nightmare overcame her subconscious.

It was of Mai overlooking the cemetery while it was pouring outside. The head, Haru, Shigure, and Ryu were all gathered around Mai as she cried over whoever the tombstone belonged to. But before she got to see who's it was she was shaken awake.

"Mai wake up!" Even in the darkness Mai could make out Haru's muscular build and part of his white hair. What was he doing in her room? Although at this present time she didn't mind, she needed someone to hold. She hasn't been hugged very often before Haru came into her life. Not even her foster parents who had no choice but to be made aware of Mai's situation after her secret was exposed when her 'Father' hugged her.

Hatsuharu pulled the cold shivering girl into his arms doing whatever he could to make her feel safe. They remained like this for a long while until Haru finally broke the now peaceful silence that formerly surrounded them.

"So what did you dream about?" Mai was timid about telling a stranger of her misfortune. And for no apparent reason she didn't want to burden Haru with a son story. He prodded her until she caved and described the dream in great detail. Hatsuharu thought about this for a couple of moments before determining that it might have been of someone close to her. Question is, who?

The next morning Tohru was making Salmon and leek rice balls and Kyo took one bite out of the leek one before spitting the crumbs of death out his mouth.

"Leeks?! Are you trying to frickin kill me?" Tohru assured him she wasn't but he still eyed her accusingly wondering if the damn rodent had put her up to this.

"I'm sorry Kyo I forgot you didn't like leeks." Kyo slammed open the fridge door in search of his favorite beverage to find the jug empty.

"And there's no milk!"

"I'm sorry I hadn't gone to the grocery store yet, I'll make sure to go after school before I leave for work." Tohru hung her head ashamedly and Kyo patted the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. The damn dog or rat can replace it. Just eat ok?"

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief to find Kyo wasn't mad at her and she decided to continue rice ball making since it was her duty. She set aside a few rice balls with plumbs for the neko and prepared Yuki's lunch not long after.

Shigure came out of his study only to find Haru carrying a thrashing Mai downstairs. Why was this flower so feisty? Ah but highschool girls were still best Shigure happily thought to himself as he left for the kitchen to see what his other flower had waiting for him.

"Haru put me down!" Mai rapidly punched him in the chest until he complied, "As you wish." And he dropped her on the floor in front of the stairs.

"What the hell? You dropped me!" Haru simply shrugged as if to say your wish is granted.

"If you aren't going to be useful and get my crutches then go ask Tohru or Yuki if they can help me!" Mai yelled her face turning dark red and Hatsuharu decided to go get what she wanted as he was beginning to grow tired if this game. He wanted to see the emotions she displayed around Katsumi- cheeriness. So after he helped Mai stand up and have her the silver crutches he waited to see if she'd smile. The only change he saw was her face coloring reduced to a light pink rather than the crimson it had been.

He would give anything to make her smile. Maybe just maybe he was starting to like the fiery brunette.

**That is all for this chapter. I realize it wasn't that great and probably sucked but I'm sorry. I'm just not up to it right now. Anyway let me know if you liked it regardless of the suckiness factor. Next chapter I will introduce Kagura, Akito, and Ayame that'll be a fun chapter. Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Last Chance

**Im really excited about this update since I'm bringing in crazy vivacious characters and because Haru and Mai will be getting a surprise of their own. Probably longest chapter ever.**

**Sparklefaith: I was making sure since I typically am only able to write these early in the morning when in half awake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Last Chance**

So after devouring the wonderful food that Tohru had made for them, they all left for school. To Mai's utmost surprise Haru offered to carry her bag and he also didn't pick any fights. When they arrived Yuki's fan club rushed over.

"Prince Yuki!" Makoto exclaimed and all the girls flocked to him leaving him very little elbow room. Some shot angry glares at Tohru as she was always around the prince all the time. But before they could say or do anything, Uo and Hana stood over them threateningly. Uo tapped her lead pipe that still was covered in dried blood. An antenna rose from Hana's and waves began to form and all Yuki's fan club sweat dropped.

What was the Yankee and the Psychic doing here? Of course the two combined were a deadly match and the Princes fan club retreated for the time being. Afraid of course to get beaten to death, poison waves, possibly even both.

Uotani smiled with satisfaction and she practically tackled Tohru she was now in a much better mood and Hanajima even managed to smile a little. A little scary but a smile just the same.

Haru and Mai continued their walk/hobble to her lockers to put her books in. Her best friend came up to her and started asking a million questions about how she got the injury until she noticed the guy standing with her. She as any girl around the good looking Sohmas became awestruck. He looked so out of the ordinary and was definitely breaking regulation, but it suited him well.  
Mai just shook her head, Haruhi looked to be undressing him with her eyes.

By the time they finished the start of class was just around the corner as they rushed off to class to the best of their abilities. Hatsuharu dropped Mai's belongings by her desk and she sat down propping her crutches against the empty desk next to her. Momiji waved to her from across the room and she wondered who he was. Haru sat in the seat directly in front if Mai and Sensei started the lesson.

"Part of the new curriculum is to learn how to be a responsible parent what with all the teen pregnancies these days. Hopefully after waking up in the middle of the night will help with promoting abstinence because you'll probably miss sleep."

What does she mean by waking up in the middle of the night?

"So you and a partner will be paired up for a co-parenting assignment. This project will go in for a week and you will have to work out a schedule with your spouse because I will know if they baby is not properly being taken care of since it detects when you feed, change, and burp it and it goes back to me."

"Can we pick out partners?" A blonde asked gazing longingly at her longtime crush and Sensei just laughed.

"That wouldn't be fair now would it? So here are the partners...Kaze and Yoshida, Sohma Momiji and Gayoon, Sohma Hatsuharu and Sohma Mai..." Of course she ended up with him. Then again it could be far worse.

Haru glanced in Mai's general direction leading her to stare down at her desk her face flaring red.

"Now one of you get your baby and the other grab the criteria sheet for this assignment. Due Mai's current cripple state Haru picked up both and sat plopped down in his seat.

Mai snuck a glance at Haru seeing him hold the plastic doll by the arm swinging it back and forth. Mai snatched it away making Haru look up in surprise, "What the hell Haru? That's not how you hold a baby." Mai repositioned it in her arms, supporting the head. Hatsuharu couldn't help but smile at this. She looked just like a mother it was adorable. Of course he refrained from mentioning this to avoid her choking the daylights out of him.

The bell rang and the teacher called out, "You must purchase all your baby care things on your own free will. Have a good weekend and remember it ends a week from now!" Mai and Haru were the last ones out which was to be expected and they headed back to Shigures.

Setting their things down in the room Mai was staying in, they both sat next to eachother on the bed and read the rubric.

_Necessities:_  
_-Blanket_  
_-Place to rest, preferably a crib if you have one._  
_-Baby Wipes_  
_-Diapers_  
_-Car Seat_

_Have a safe weekend with your child!_

Mai and Haru looked at eachother curiously.

"I guess I'll have him for the weekend." Mai suggested shrugging and Haru shook his head.

"I'm staying here for a couple of weeks and since when is it a boy?"

"Because I decided he would be." Mai's voice went up a few octaves and Haru folded his arms across his chest.

"Really? I don't see his-" and before he could finish Mai punched him in the stomach.

"What the fuck was that for?" Black Haru breathed out although it felt restricted seeing how she knocked the wind out of him.

"Stop saying such perverted things then!" Mai stroked the plastic baby's head and thought for a moment. "What should his name be?"

Black Haru's eyes were still clouded as he spoke in a harsh tone, "Why the hell would I care? It's not like its our actual baby. You don't even like me!" The baby started to cry loudly and Mai glared at the Ox. What's gotten into him?

"Look your yelling woke the baby up." That's it. Haru snatched his white coat off his chair and Mai inquired where he was going. "Away from here." And with that Black Haru was gone leaving her alone with the baby.

"Shh, shh baby don't cry. Don't cry baby Haruo." Mai gently rocked him in her arms until he settled down. Phew. She was almost afraid he would need a diaper change. The baby was designed to leave surprises in his diaper just like a real one.

Hearing clapping outside she snapped her head in the direction of the sound and found Shigure there with that smile everyone except oblivious Tohru found oh so creepy.

"Well, well, well. Didn't know Haru worked that fast." Noticing the confusion etched on her face, the dog gestures to the baby in her hands.

She sighed preparing for a long discussion that would soon be cut short, "It's for a project Sensei."

"Sensei! I'm honored you call me your Sensei, be sure to call me that at night too when we-" Yuki slammed his fist into Shigures face causing him to stumble backwards. Tohru rushed over to check if Shigure was ok and Kyo and Yuki checked to see if Mai was alright.

"I'm fine no thanks to Haru."

"What did that idiot cow do this time? What he go black again?" Kyo demanded annoyed ku and wasn't suprised when Mai confirmed it.

"Are you sure you're okay Miss Sohma?" Yuki looked her over and she laughed, "I'm fine Yuki and you can call me Mai. Practically everyone does."

"Ha! He still can't even address Tohru informally. He calls her Miss Honda." Kyo scoffed and was starting to leave when an abnormally dark Yuki yanked Kyo back in and slammed into the wall.

"Maybe because I know how to be a gentleman whereas you still need a lesson in manners Baka neko."

Kyo fell forward on the floor and steam was practically shooting out of his ears.  
"That's it ya damn rat we're gonna take this outside."

"A change of scenery might by suitable. I'm tired of beating you in the same place." Yuki retorted smirking and Kyo lunged at him and the two throwing punches left and right.

Mai just sat there on her bed staring after them. So this must be the famous fights between the cat and the rat she's heard so much about.

A clamor sounded from just outside her window and she saw Haru smoking a blunt!

Mai no longer caring about pain placed the baby on the bed and limped out of the house snatching the cig out of his hand.

"Yes?" Haru started laughing and leaned back resting his elbows where he was sitting on the porch.

"Why are you smoking? Especially nicotine?"

"First off its weed and you don't wanna join me?" Haru was way too laid back. She had obviously got to him too late and the effects wouldn't wear off for at least two hours.

"Again. What the hell for?" He snickered like it was obvious. "What else is there for me in life? Yuki, Rin, and another girl I like don't like me." He shook his head still smiling but there was sadness that you would miss if you don't look close enough. Mai sat down next to him staring up at the sky just as he was. Funny, this is kinda how it was at school.

Shigure ran out of the house holding their neglected baby by the ankle and one hand over his forehead looking like he was going to faint. The baby was wailing like a Siren.

"Make it stop Mai!" He handed the baby to her and ran off as if the simulator would actually come to life and murder him in his sleep or something.

Mai checked the diaper and saw it wasn't full. She then placed him over her shoulder and patted its back lightly until a burp emitted from it and finally stopped crying. It had been an hour and a half without Mai even realizing it when Shigure brought Haruo out.

Haru looked over at the baby that appeared almost demon-like and gazed up at Mai. The light seemed to hit her perfectly giving her an almost angelic glow that left him gaping at her.

"What are you looking at?" Mai mumbled turning away, her cheeks tinted pink.

"You're really beautiful." Haru slurred out resting his chin on one hand taking her in. Mai felt intruded but didn't say anything. She had no clue what to say as the blush spread to her neck and then reaching her hairline. Why was she so flustered, she had Katsumi.

When Haru was starting to become himself again he started to explain, "I really like this girl. She's a gorgeous, smart, and total badass bitch and she wouldn't give me the time of day since she hates me." Haru concluded and got up heading back into the house.

"Wait! Who?" Mai turned towards Haru and he stopped. Slightly turning his head he responded, "Someone special..." And with that he left to the bathroom.

Mai turned back around glancing down at Haruo and sighed exasperatedly. Could he be more vague?" Mai managed to get up using her left hand as leverage and got up on one foot once again. She hopped up the staircase baby in tow and flopped onto her bed relieved that the painful journey was over.

How could she have been so stupid? The doctor said she most likely wouldn't get her cast off for four weeks. No winter formal for her. Then again she never had intended to go in the first place.

Mai changed Haruo 's diaper, fed him, cleaned him, burped him twice and put him to bed in a crib Shigure provided. Honestly it was a bit much since this was a one time thing but he had insisted. Apparently Sohmas come from money and on Haru's little rampage he calmed down enough to remember stuff for the assignment.

What girl was it? And why did thinking about it did Mai feel a tiny pang of jealousy. Mai and Haru were both in the same boat trying to figure out what to do with their feelings for eachother while Mai dated Katsumi and Haru was still attached to Rin. Oddly enough she liked both- loved Katsumi.

It was nine pm and Haru was looking up at the night sky, Rin still occupying his thoughts in its entirety. Yuki walked in a flicked the light switch on finding Haru in his room.

"Haru what are you doing in my room?" Hatsuharu looked up eyes unfocused mouthing "Oh". "My sense of directions is not good Yuki, you know that." Yuki hesitantly crossed over.

"Rins on your mind again huh?" Yuki's forehead creased in concern for Haru. He was afraid Hatsuharu was beginning to become obsessed with Isuzu which is quite unhealthy.

"Has there been a time when she isn't?" Growing physically ill speaking of this he left to the guest room Mai was sleeping in only to find her wide awake.

"Hey." Mai tugged the silk gown Shigure gave her nervously staring at her feet.

"Hi." He responded back with a twinge of hope in his usually emotionless tone. They weren't fighting. Hey it was a start.

"I've been thinking-" they began in unison.

"You go first." Haru offered.

"No you." Mai countered.

"I insist."

"You've been taking care of me, you deserve to talk first."

"I'm trying to be polite."

"So am I. You know Haru this is pointless. I'll say what I need to say...I took some time and I thought about all the people you could like. I'm sorry Haru but I'm seeing Katsumi at the moment. I don't get why either of you like me but if you say so."

She read him like an open book. Without thinking he quickly changed things, "No I meant I like Kagura." After hearing what he so stupidly said, he facepalmed himself. Mai naturally assumed this Kagura was a Sohma and smile even though she felt disappointed with his answer.

"That's good then. I'm kinda tired so ill see you tomorrow, ne?" Mai nearly dove under the covers and she lied on her side facing away from Haru.

"Yeah...Tomorrow." And he shut the door just as a tear slid down her cheek.

**Okay so the three characters will be introduced next chapter. Sorry but I'm really tired =.= I hope you liked this chapter anyway and hopefully I will be able to write longer ones. Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Shocked Beyond Recognition

**Chapter Six: Shock**  
**I feel so bad for the lack of updates and I just so happened to get sick again :/ and this week is exam week. Plus i had typed this chapter but it got deleted which made me want to rage quit. But the bright side is that due to exams I get out early so there shall be more chapters! :) plus I was watching Naruto and well...;)**

**Sparkle faith: Yeah he needs to step it up and Mai and Haru need to stop fighting haha. They fight like a married couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Shocked Beyond Recognition**

It was only one am and Mai awoke to Haruo crying. Mai got up and sleepily limped over and lifted the baby out of the crib all the while trying to avoid jostling him.

Haru ran upstairs to check on Haruo mainly Mai and she looked up at him with blood shut eyes. Haru took Haruo and repositioned his arms until he supported the baby's head.

"What does he need?" Mai handed him the bottle still silent as she watched in awe Haru feeding the plastic doll. Even in the dark moon lit room, Haru looked different somehow. He wasn't the angry, distraught, angsty teen she had come to know over this past week. He looked so gentle and she would almost go as far as saying he appeared to not even posses the ability to hurt a fly.

"This little guys all taken care of." Haru put the baby back in the crib before turning towards Mai. "Are you okay?" Mai nodded silently and Haru left to catch up on sleep.

Mai stood there gazing out the window filled with new found curiosity of this beautiful Ox that was her cousin.

At 9am Mai stepped out of the shower and towel dried her hair and when she walked into her room after securing her towel around herself, she found Haru sitting in a rocking chair with Haruo. This alone Mai couldn't help but smile at.

Then realizing she was still only in a towel, turned bright red and limped out of room as quickly as she could and once she got out into the hallway the towel had managed to slip off just as Yuki and Shigure had walked up the stairs.

Mai's whole entire body turned bright red along with Yuki's face and blood started to stream out of his nose. Shigure just stood there gawking and wondering what kind of eroticism he could conjure out this little encounter.

Mai picked up her towel and ran into the hall bathroom. How embarrassing. How would she even be able to face them. So many damn boys in this house. She had forgot her clothes in the bathroom she and Tohru shared. Mai cracked the door open and peeked through the crack and gladly Tohru passed by.

"Tohru." Mai called out and Tohru came over with her usual smile painted on her face.

"I kinda have no clothes so can you-"

"Right away boss." Tohru saluted before marching like a soldier on a battlefield. When she returned Mai great fully thanked Tohru and finally got changed.

Kyo decided to leave for the dojo and Yuki and Tohru went to the secret base and the market. A knock sounded from the door and when Mai opened it, it was Ryu.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Ryu chuckled as if it were the most absurd thing he's ever heard. "You're not going to invite me in? What about that hospitality that I've heard so much about." Ryu asked dryly.

"Don't know where you got that from." Mai stared down at her feet feigning anger but she felt afraid of this guy that took her in many moons ago.

"I have something I need you to do for me. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Well now it's your turn." A smile slowly formed on his face at what he was about to ask. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the house after shutting the door behind her.

Mai collapsed on a nearby park bench. She was so...Vulnerable. Especially to Ryu. Since he had helped take care of her when she was younger she would deliver drugs for him. Due to her 'minor' injury she was unable to make the deal with the biggest Japanese mafia Natsuya. So to compensate for that he forced Mai into sleeping with him in Katsumi's best interest.

She still couldn't help the tears spilling over her cheeks but to wipe them with the sleeve of her jacket. She couldn't go back to Sensei's house. Two of them saw her naked, Haru possibly hates her, Kyo seems to have some sort of unvoiced grudge towards her, and she was forced into loveless sex. They had used protection but things still happen.

A/N: A little foreshadowing maybe? ;)

Mai continued to stare down at the ground as she grew more repulsed of both herself, and her situation. She heard footsteps softly approaching trying to be discreet for they were careful. But her animalistic hearing picked it up right away.

"Why hello, you must be the fiery flower my beloved 'Gure has told me many things about HAHAHAHA!" Ayame laughed his signature laugh. His flamboyancy was admittedly blinding and deafening to Mai.

"Sorry I haven't heard about you?" Ayames smile was was replaced with one of agony. "He's never spoke of me, unfortunately ill have to punish him for that. Don't worry i won't be too rough on him." Ayame placed his hands on his hips as a smirk appeared. Mai just shook her head wondering why someone would so openly act like a crossdresser, but that was just her.

"Come you must join us. Tohrus putting on a pot if tea!" Ayame pulled her off the bench and dragged her along, and for a short period of time she forgot all her troubles.

**Okay guys a few updates. One: Let me know if you want a sequel to Eyes of a Wolf let me know. Two: Numb Heart shall be updated soon. Three: Life after the curse has been lifted will continue for a couple more chapters. Four: Fruits Basket from me to you update soon as well as the mind is a beautiful thing. And lastly I'm working on a new Havoc Chapter now, thanks for being patient, and remember War Hero is solely a one shot. Okay so it was more then a few so sue me ;) please don't.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Will Come Out

Sparklefaith: Yes it will be quite awkward next chapter

Chapter Seven: The Truth Will Come Out

* * *

Haru set Haruo down in his crib and he looked in the nightstand for the instruction sheet only to find a gun inside.

"The hell was Mai doing with a gun?"Haru continued his search and found ammo, bags of cash, drugs, pipes, spices the works. All in that little nightstand drawer lied all of her hidden life, the nightlife she had partaken in while no one caught wind of it.

Haru slammed it shut shortly after making sure everything was back where he found it.

"Hello! We have arrived AHAHAHAHOHO!" Ayame called out his voice echoing off the walls and Yuki had chose that exact moment to get back from the secret base with Tohru.

"Dammit." The usually well mannered astute Yuki muttered to himself, his blood pressure going up and Tohru squeezed his hand trying to calm him down. This never worked when it came to his obnoxious older brother.

"Poor Mai." Yuki added in noticing she was there but ignoring the remark Ayame reached from behind him and pulled out a cosplay outfit he made especially for Mai. It was extremely revealing and she would wouldn't be caught dead in it.

"An early birthday present for Haru. What a brilliant idea Aya!" Shigure clapped his hands together and Kyo rolled his eyes making his entrance. "You two are perverted pedophiles." Kyo ran his hand through his orange hair and with the other he got out milk and chugged it down. After swiping his mouth with the back of his hand he left to help Tohru with the laundry.

Mai on the other hand was about to snatch it out of his hands and burn it when he heard Haruo crying. Thankful for a reason to leave she managed to hobble upstairs and into her bedroom. The lights went out in the room and she was knocked to the floor. When they flipped back on she saw a dagger through the plastic baby's heart with a note attached. It read, "I'm feeling up for a game. The weather is constantly changing it never remains the same. The sun doesn't set in the south but the moon rises at high tide. There is a treasure buried within a cove of gold in the bottomless trench."

What the heck? The note didn't even make since. Haru rushed in hearing Mai's blood curdling screams and his features changed to those of shock.

"Who did this?" Haru took Haruo out of her hands and looked it over searching for clues.

"Easy. Someone that's been wanting me dead for a long time."

Ooh cliffhanger! Hope ya guys liked and will update again soon. Bye!


End file.
